Secrets and Troubles
by LeahMaeLaugh
Summary: Gordon has always been the cheeky, naughty little brother but when he starts to act out of character, there's more then meets the eye when it comes to this secretive red head.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets and Troubles

Chapter 1

"One second guys, just give me five minutes!"

The Chester cat grin on Gordon's face concerned and confused his brothers, who stood exhausted; painted in soot and grime. In the background great red fire engines put out the last of the flames and the burnt factory stood morbidly silent for a few moments. Deaths zero, injured three. Another success for the most reliable and magnificent hero's that were the brothers of International Rescue. However to Scott the chilling smile that stained Gordon's face for the whole mission stung his heart. The only thing he could think about his younger brother at that point was that he was enjoying this a bit too much. The blaze reached the height of the surrounding trees while the boys were inside trying desperately to rescue those who were trapped and injured; and all the while it seemed like Gordon was using it as a playground. The scarlet haired man blinked in the sunlight as the dirt beneath his worn out boots parted under his weight and stones jumped from the floor, only to land a few centimetres away. He steadied his feet and placed his charred hands on the hips of his uniform, the sun blazed orange and yellow as it rose slowly over the horizon, only to rekindle the fire in Gordon's eyes.

Scott walked slowly up behind Gordon as to not startle or disturb him, Gordon was now sitting on the edge of the cliff face; letting the cooling breeze tug at his trouser legs. Scott placed himself gently beside his brother and not a word was said. Scott noticed the beauty of the surroundings and why Gordon had been lost in its wonder for longer than half an hour. The ball of fire glowing bright amongst the blue glistened off the sea below and made deep shadows grow from the rock formations carved by the waves. Both of them sat, breathing in the warm salty air and letting the sea breeze play games with their hair before Scott turned his pupils on his younger brother. Gordon had fluttered his eyes shut and lifted his face towards the sky; his lungs expanded wide enough for anyone to be given the impression that he was trying to inhale all of his surroundings, in an attempt to freeze the memory in his mind. Scott was not fooled by his behaviour and placed a hand on Gordon's shoulder and gave the fabric a light squeeze before, using his other hand, pushing himself up to standing. The now calm auburn drops his head and opens the lids of his eyes so that his pupils are set on fire by the burst of light in the sky, made from burning gases, a natural phenomenon that warms the earth's surface and now the whites of Gordon's eyes.

From the way that Gordon, slowly, rose from his position on the cliff head and forced his previous wide grin with a little more strain spoke masses to Scott. There was something wrong. Something Scott couldn't read on his brothers tanned face. Something deeper then what his brother throws out in to the world, beyond the jokes, grins and pranks. He watched Gordon closely as he shook the hands of the firemen who had aided then in the rescue and made sure he saw the red head climb back into the safety of Thunderbird 2. Scott turned on his heels to look at the building burning. Ambers still glowing in places but it was nothing the firemen couldn't put out in a few minutes; the place looked so different to when they first flew over the horizon to see the leaping flames, eating at the air and blackening the building below. Now the ambulances were pulling away and the firemen, in their crisped uniform, patted each other on the back walking towards each other with relief painted on their faces. Scott let himself crack a small smile before turning his back on the successful mission and climbing into his moulded seat of the elegant aircraft that is thunderbird 1.

As the engines of Thunderbird 1 and 2 began to roar and the machines began to rise, the emergency hero's on the ground brought their hands up in waves and cheers; shouting words of thanks and praise. Scott saluted to the men in the only way he knew best, he circled the scene with his magnificent machine and made circle in the sky, painting lines of white on the pink and orange canvas of the early afternoon sky.

* * *

_Hello again world of fan fiction! I know I haven't uploaded a story in a while but here it is! Another adventure with the Tracy boys. I'm going on holiday soon so don't expect another chapter for another few weeks. But heres a little taste of something to get your teeth into. Please review and favourite, I love to hear what you think. ALSO if you have any suggestions to were this story could go then please do say it in a review or private message me. I have an idea were this is going but if your ideas are better I will include them in. Thank you for reading! - LeahMB95 x_

_P.s- I'm going to try my hand at writing a Sherlock/Johnlock fanfiction, if you have any ideas/suggestions inbox me!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The beauty of unspoilt snow. The sparkle of the delicate frozen particulars, dancing in the low sun, burning orange as morning peeped its head over the horizon. Birds of this paradise island, fluff and shake their wings, flaking away their icy coats and calling to every other creature with ears to hear, that morning has come. The crisp sound of pressured snow followed Gordon's bare footsteps, followed by a relieving splash into the pool. It was 7. A bit late for his morning swim but with the nights lasting longer and the rise of the sun coming later, he too changed with nature. The pool was steaming, the heat of the water contrasting with the icy blows of air. Gordon's feet stung and itched but he knew it would soon go away. All things ease with time. That's what Scott always says. But Gordon wasn't Scott. With every stroke and every beat of his legs he drilled the words into his brain. I am not Scott.

He had learnt that the hard way.

It was drilled into him every time he forgot his 'place' on a mission; when he gave an order to his brothers, when he made a drastic yet life saving decision, when he 'could' have gotten hurt but never did. It plagued his life. His lack of team responsibility and leadership. He felt he could really do it, like it was being held back from him. But like the great Scott always said "You need to take more responsibility in other parts of your life to give people the impression that you are worth the leadership. It won't last forever sprout." He hated that, when his brothers called him 'Sprout'. He wasn't the youngest, Alan was, and that was his name for him. Even if he did act younger than his years in most areas of his life, he felt unfairly mistreated in others. He could be a man, but acting like one all the time stopped him from feeling free. Like being bond to an enormous weight of expectation, holding him back, making the journey all the more difficult. He enjoyed being unchained. He didn't want to be Scott. So formal, so well groomed and oh so particular. He wanted to flow as free and diverse as the water in which he was amerced in.

He was going to look forward to their trip to the main land next week.

It was nearly Christmas. The firey red head could feel the butterflies build in his stomach at the very thought of the world. It was his favourite time of year. He loved his swims in the warm pool, being surrounded by the beautiful snow. He loved how relaxed his family became, how fun they became. Scott became the older the brother he remembered from his youth; always making the extra effort to get things or make things that everyone really wanted or would feel excited about. John would be joining them this year, which brought a smile, even now to Gordon's face. John was fantastic at Christmas; he helped create the most delicious Christmas day, Boxing day and New year feasts and he would hardly be sober for any of it. Virgil would be back from England and they would all get to meet his very beautiful mystery lady. Gordon had been shocked at how beautiful Bethan was and to this day still can't believe how Virgil had gotten a girl so perfect.

Something struck him. A wave of sickness. He felt heavy and a dull thud against his brain. Like a heartbeat. But he carried on thinking.

Alan hardly annoyed him at Christmas. In fact it was the only time the two came together on purpose and helped each other get presents for everyone else. Although Alan's main priority every year was to get Tin Tin the perfect present, Gordon was quite good at shopping and helped the clueless Alan every step of the way. He felt quite good at that, girl stuff, he seemed to understand what they liked and how to treat them without really having much contact with them, apart from Grandma and Tin Tin, there was no one else who influenced his life about women, his brothers were pretty clueless with having more experience than him!

There is was again. The thud and the drag of sickness, pulling its way up from his stomach and filling his head.

Nothing could happen this year at Christmas then last. Jeff had nearly set fire to the whole kitchen when setting the Christmas pudding alight and pouring over a little too much brandy; needless to say the new curtains in the kitchen were much nicer the previous...but those were destroyed to ashes. Scott had moved the quickest out of all of them to get the fire safety blanket and sort the situation out. Gordon remembers the laughter afterwards. So hearty and uncontrollable. He never felt so happy since or before. He didn't hate Scott, in fact heis the closest with him but the envy he felt for him did block their relationship at times. He was jealous but he wouldn't let it get the better of him.

_Oh god. I've stopped swimming. I was-I was under the water. Where am I now?_

_I'm-I'm breathing, breathing air._

"Gordon! Wake up!"

_Scott? I'm floating- and it's very dark._

* * *

_Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the late update but I hope this chapter sets you up well for the more that is on the way! - LeahMaeLaugh (formally LeahMB95)_


End file.
